


Ereri #3

by SilentOwl22



Series: Old Ereri One-Shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Injury Recovery, M/M, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOwl22/pseuds/SilentOwl22
Summary: Hanji overuses eren in experiment. Cue overprotective levi.





	

"C'mon levi, go get eren from the nape...." Hanji ordered, her gaze resting on the slump of steaming titan flesh. She had been experimenting on eren all day, using different medics and strategies combining with normal transformation. The other cadets were out training normally while levi could have been doing something more productive, but hanji insisted that he came because she needed to record every second of it and didn't have time to 'fetch him'. Levi didn't like this one bit. Not because he could be finishing up paperwork, or doing anything else for that matter, but that from the 15th time he pulled the brunette out, he recognised how weak he was becoming. Eren's bright gaze pinned upwards, unmoving yet solid. His breaths became uneven when levi had the chance to focus on it when he held him near his chest, it taking it more than usual for eren to recover. Levi complained to hanji only twice, not wanting to make it too obvious of his feelings towards the handsome shifter, but it was getting out of hand. " Shitty-glasses, i told you already, you're burning out the damn brat," levi complained, hands on his hips. Hanji just scribbled in her notebook. " Oh calm down levi, he's fine, just a few more!" That's what she said half an hour ago, and here levi was. He obeyed her reluctantly, flying onto his nape and cutting it open, the hot steam making him sweat underneath his uniform. Automatically, his grey eyes rested on eren, only to widen at the sight before him: Eren's eyes were misty, even if you didn't know his normal caribbean eye colour it would seem unusual. Titan flesh connected to under his eyes as always, except there was blood running down it, not evaporating. It was eren's blood. His body was twitching, his face still. Levi's chest squeezed. If it continues like this eren might die! Levi grasped behind his hot body, ripping him from his titan form. Thick dark blood traveled down his back, soaking his shirt as he landed next to Hanji in a fit of panic and rage. " Look you damn asshole! Look what you did to him!" His silver eyes sharp, his voice angry. Eren leaned against his chest, unconscious. Hanji stared at the boy, " oh dear titan gods!! He's bleeding!" She rushed inside, and levi followed, his gaze on eren, the shifter's eyes still glaring at nothing, though the twitching stopped. They headed for the infirmary, levi laying his bruised body down on the soft bed. Hanji then looked at levi, gaze clouded with fear, " get me bandages and hurry, i'll clean his cuts where his skin ripped." Levi nodded, digging in cupboards and finally finding the thick wad of them. Soon Hanji was finished, blood on the gloves she was wearing. " He needs to rest, i don't know what'll happen next... Goddamn, i shouldn't have done so many experiments..." Guilt covered her words as she looked at the young boy, his eyes finally closed. Levi sighed, running a hand through his ruffled black hair. Hanji stopped by the open door " i'll be back before nightfall to check on him," closing the door shut after leaving. The raven gazed at the sleeping boy, and sat on his bed, grey eyes filled with hope that he would wake up soon, or at all. His shaking fingers finding themselves entangled in his brown, soft hair, comforting his terrifying thoughts of a world without him. Levi's chest heaved and fell, soon in time with eren's, faith that he would wake up and be healed contained in each breath he took.


End file.
